dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 3 Episode 18: The Good, The Bad, and The Salty.
'Participants' ' Cho 1.3.jpg|Cho Kiriyu|link=Cho Kiriyu X.jpg|X Kougami.Shinya.600.1859118.jpg|Kin Tasanagi|link=Kin Tasanagi ' Chapter 3: Inside Job Flesh is cut, as claws sink into it! The fingers then began to curl inside of the muscles tissue, lodging themselves in place….as it was he wolfblood who’d come out on top! Cho mounting atop of the Wrym in mid air before they both landed on a table, crashing through it and cracking it in two! Cho letting his inner wolf out began to repeatedly slash, mame, and claw at this Dragon’s chest. His instinct to live overtook his want to leave the place and before long Cho eventually stopped! He looked down at the bloody mess and took a few steps back. Cho: ''-huffs and puffs, breathing heavy-'' He looked…like a person at first. Nah, not doing this. I’m out of here. Cho turned towards the door and tried to open it but it wouldn’t budge. Still in half-wolf form he tried to open the doors with his boosted strength but it still wasn’t enough. Cho pulled away from the door and tried punching and kicking the glass but nothing was working. Cho roared in frustration before he let his head hit the glass. A voice brimmed in form his Walkie talkie but it didn’t sound like a security guard. Not by a long shot. '' ???: Cho? Come in Cho do you read me? Cho: ''-picks up his walkie talkie and presses the button with a furrowed brow-'' This is cho…who is this? Kin: It’s Kin. Kin Tasangai, your Alpha by technicality . Cho: Kin! Good you’re a cop right? Can you bust in here and get me out of this place??? Kin: No can do kid. The place is shut down tight. Nothings getting in and nothing is getting out. However I can be your support. I’m at the office and I’ve hacked into the security feed so I can see what you see. Cho: ''-groans and facepalms himself-'' Uggggggh why me of all nights. Kin: Don’t beat yourself up over it. You want to be a cop don’t you? Cho: I do, but what’s- Kin: I’ve talked to Mike a few times. You guys lost touch it seems, and I know about some of your illegal activities. I wanted to tell you first that if you’re going to be a cop you have to learn to take action when it presents itself. Right about now you have to want to help, not curse yourself for being in this situation. ''Cho knew he was right, and he kept the walkie talkie close. He nodded and replied. Cho: You’re right I know. I know…okay. I’m good, I’m fine, I’m cool. I got this. Gotta step up to the plate. Kin: Good, very god. Now the second thing you’re going to want to do is start letting that beast out a little bit more. Cho: Okay you went from sounding like a cool mentor to a very questionable one. The order of the moon is already on my ass for doing what I’m doing. Kin: I run the Order of the moon Cho. You’re okay as long as you participate with me. Sound good? Cho: -chuckled- HA! That’s sticking it to the man! Cho stood a bit taller, his demeanor and presence switching as he felt a bit more reassured about having someone on his team. '' Kin: Eventually you’re going to have to learn to control what’s inside of you. Your friend Mike seems to only let it show when he’s protecting people so we just have to find your trigger. If being in danger doesn’t surface it nothing will. Now tell me what you’ve found out so far, so we can get a read on what it is you need to do. ''Cho then explained to Kin about the file, and what it was. '' Kin: Project Esper…you made a mistake in working here but it’s one we can work with. If I’m looking into that room right, that giant larva in the center must be t he mother worm. See if you can shut it down from in there. Cho nodded, and ran towards the giant worm in the center. He started smashing on the console like a barbarian until it was sparking and crackling. Kin: You idiot! I said try and shut it down not destroy it! Cho: Well I mean it works in the movies and video games so I kinda figured that logic was….passable. –looks at the broken dashboard- Okay not my best idea. Kin: It’s…it’s okay. Look there’s a power room on the other side of the facility. Go there and shut it down, and you can destroy the life support system it’s on. Same thing just a more tedious journey. Can you leave that room? Cho:-walking towards the door-'' Nah I tried. Whatever this room is made of it was designed to keep these things in, and considering I can’t break it? It’s tough stuff. –looks over at the hole the wrym made- Kin: Good deduction, that’s needed for a cop. Is there any other staff or personal with some form of keycard? Cho: Actually hold on. The Wrym I just fought actually managed to break a whole in it. It sucks that I put it down though it looked human. Could’ve used it to break the glass for me. Kin:…Where is it? Cho: Oh it’s right he- Cho would’ve looked at the spot the Wyrm was laying only to see that it was gone. Cho’s face turned pale as his eyes widened and he swallowed hard, and spoke quietly. '' Cho: It was…here… ''Cho strapped the walkie talkie to his belt, and took a ready stance looking around and sniffing the air. He could smell it…it was stalking him. This room was filled with tall computers, stands, shelves, and other assorted things that could hide something of its magnitude. Cho looked around until he saw a drip of water come from the ceiling. Looking up he’d see the Wrym clinging to the celling before it dropped down trying to bite Cho! It’s teeth sunk into his shoulder, but not before a hand laced with fortification chi lunged itself inside of its stomach. Kin: Cho you have to kill it! There’s no other way. Cho: I don’t…I can’t! This thing might have some poor person trapped inside of it! Kin: These things aren’t human their insects. They only appear human. Do not be decived Cho. You’ll have to make very tough calls as a cop and this will be one of them. Do it or you yourself will perish. Cho knew Kin was right and he knew what he had to do…his teeth gritted, and tired of the wryms teeth sinking further into his left shoulder Cho laced his other hand with fortification chi and with a swift motion he lifted the Wrym above his head and yanked it’s body in half! The top half flying towards the door and crashing right through it, giving Cho his way out! The lower half crashing into the glass jar of he mother worm, cracking the glass. Cho looked at his own hands a bit traumatized by what he’d done. He stared at his hands with an empty emotion, trying to make sense of the first thing he’d ever killed. He’d heard his name being called over and over only to realize it was kin talking to him. Kin: Cho are you okay? Is everything alright?! Cho: Y-yeah. Yeah I got the door open. I threw half a body at it… Kin: Heh…that was your first real kill wasn’t it. Cho: Yeah… Kin: Don’t worry. As a Wolfblood you’ll learn to turn that on and off. You don’t have to admit it, but it felt kind of good didn’t it. Cho:….I’m heading out now. Kin: Good. I’ll guide you to the power room. As Cho made his way out of the door, he took off in a jog down the hall, going to the power room to complete the mission! Shut this place down and stop that Wyrm from reproducing! However as Cho left, the top half of the worm, began to morph and mutate. It began growing bones…muscle tissue…organs…and soon enough the skeletal out line of legs could be seen forming from the wyrms lower half. '' '' '' 'Chapter 4: Good Cop Bad Cop' '“It was at this time I was contemplating things in my head. Was I a killer at heart? I’ve been pretty angry and pretty doped up and have done some questionable things…but never something as brutal as killing something. Have i? if I have, I must’ve mentally deterred it form my mind. Still…I couldn’t stop looking at the blood on my hands…and I couldn’t ignore the urge I had to…do it again. Does that make me a monster?...”''' Cho making his way down the hallway, looked around, before stuffing his hands in his pockets. Kin: the power room shouldn’t be very far from you now. Cho: Hey I noticed something. What happened to the other scientist? Kin: That’s…a good question. Give me some time to scan the place I’ll get back to you. Cho: Roger that. Cho turned and saw a staff kitchen. He rubbed his stomach feeling where the claw marks were and how they were gone that fast. He stepped inside, opening up the fridge and looking inside. He saw the food and began rubbing his hands together. Cho: We eating GOOD tonight. Cho grabbed a bunch of sandwhich meat and condements, before stuffing them onto the table, sitting them down and sighing. As he did this, he’d sniff the air. Cho:…. His instincts began to kick in, as he instantly took to being on all fours, in a crouching position. Cho may be a predatory at heart, but he also has prey instinct, something that helps him keep ahead of the game in scenarios such as this. The user possesses instincts that allows them to become a master of evasion. Users with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation, including how much of a threat a foe poses (what move they will make, where they are going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. Cho crawled towards the door and as he did he was met with a foot to the face! Cho’s body went soaring backwards as he crashed through the table and slid along the floor! Pulling himself up he looked at the attackers, now having mustard and mayonnaise all over his shirt. It was the Dragons! Plural with an “s’ because there were now TWO of them! Their bodies began to morph and shape until they took human form once again. Both of them with bright green eyes and fire red hair. '' Axel-kingdom-hearts-1088213_600_797.jpg Sasori-naruto-shippuuden-33980791-1624-1650.jpg Cho: ''-stood up in a ready stance- ''Why don’t you stay down? I killed you!....I mean…I thought I killed you. ''–shakes his head violently-'' there’s no way, it’s impossible for you to be here! ''The DW’s (dragon wryms) looked at one another before one of them with longer hair spoke. DW1: coi ui utterly impossible ekess svent svabol yth re munthrek. Cho: ''-blinked''- ...bless you? (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=meLq5aXBLgc&list=PLYNBny7IRlVnrGC-RuQIVVorxDUTCk6dV&index=18 ) Cho’s mp3 player on his phone began to blast out a song, that didn’t fit the moment at all. Cho stood up, and watched as the twins took separate routes towards him and were attacking him! Cho threw his arms up, coated in fortification chi enabling him to block, dodge, and try to counter their attacks. However he found he was having trouble…because these things could fight!!! Combatgif_zps3eb56d91.gif Cho: What style are they even using??? I’ve never seen this in my life! Cho was putting up the best fight he could, but the lack of space was beginning to get to him! Cho felt a fist dig in his eye, causing his head to turn and as it did, a foot kicked the other side of his face, and all Cho saw was white, as his body flipped through the air! He collided with the ceiling before falling back down to the ground on his back! '' Cho: Agh!!!! ''He rolled over on is back, only to see one of them standing up and over him with his hand in a pointed like fashion! He began stabbing at Cho over and over, trying to penetrate and pierce the boy’s heart! Cho had a scared expression as he rolled form side to side before catching the DW’s hand between the soles of his feet! tumblr_n0bg7w0Gq81s2fzazo1_500_zpsf45fe409.gif~original.gif Cho: ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! Cho would’ve lashed his foot into it’s gut and sent it skidding backwards, holding it’s stomach. It’s twin looked at him as if to check on him and Cho kicked himself up and off of the floor! Cho: I’m not just some stupid teenager. I’m a red fighter for the Shinpaku Federation. I’m not gonna roll over and let some experimental freaks tear me down! Cho begins to tighten his stance, taking a muay thai approach this time, with his right arm bent at the elbow, and his left arm lower, but bent as well. fd4ef4f6df9ecb7ad8017e1522406ff0_zps45ac29c4.gif The DW’s charged him again, but cho took to them and met their charge! His arm raised, he’d slam his elbow down atop of one DW’s head! The sickening sound of a crack was indeed the top of it’s head! TonyJaaOngBak0012_zps33b664ce.gif Cho followed it up with a boot kick to smash it into the refrigerator! The DW twin came from behind and attempted to put Cho in some form of choke hold! Cho took hold of it’s arm, using momentum instead of strength, to drop down, slipping form it’s grip, only to stand up again. With the DW’s arm still in grip, would’ve held it’s arm with his left hand, and stuffed his right hand between the wedge of it’s elbow, stepping behind it and jujitsu slamming it on it’s backside, tugging the arm and popping it out of place! tumblr_mjhdeicvh71qcsesho3_500_zps72d7fa57.gif Cho stood up taking his guard, and hoping that was going to be the end of it, but oh how wrong he was. A hand gripped his shoulder, and turned Cho slam into another attack! The redheaded DW began to side kick cho in…well he felt like he was being kicked everywhere. The kicks came in like flashes! Cho couldn’t keep up to save his life and it was getting to him! tumblr_lg6xc6fUhv1qg1rkjo1_400_zps4450d986.gif Cho’s nose was bloodied and there was some bruising around his eye. Cho couldn’t get a grip on the style and it was costing him time and vitality, as he took attack after attack. 19_zps4a4db96f.gif 49_zps06d48154.gif Cho fell and fell hard. His face hitting the floor, he laid there for a moment feeling himself fade in and out of consciousness. '' Kin: Cho? Cho come in. get up. Get up Cho. You’re the only one I can rely on right now. Cho: I’m up kin. I just can’t fight them back so I’m taking a beating til I think of something. Any advice? Kin: Well to answer your first concern, the style there using is known as the Crimson Dragon Style. I’ve mastered this style as well. It’s very deadly and effective but I notice they can’t use the chi aspect of it, so they don’t have to it’s full effect. Cho: Okay well how do I beat it. Kin: You honestly can’t, at least not at your skill level. I know Connor taught you well, is there anything you can draw from his teachings? '''And so I lay there, thinking what DID Mr.Connor tech me that might come in handy when it comes down to battling giant monsters or fighting people that were better than me. I thought long and hard, not to long cause you know, bleeding out and what not BUT I did remember something very valuable he taught me.' ::Flashback:: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbPMM8pfPrU&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkGIvnkPjuzjEbsd-FMC8T9&index=21 ) The sounds of grunts and impacts could be heard all throughout the dojo as Connor and Cho battled, going back and forth, and trading hits! More so Cho attempting to throw hit after hit, and taking them more than giving them. goku-vs-uub-o_zpse9a2d627.gif IMG_4196_zps1d8927c3.gif Cho: YAH! HIYA! TA-TA-TA-TA! Connor: at least your putting your effort into it. Try again, and don’t let up with the pressure other wise I’m gonna clock ya. Cho would’ve leapt up and threw two jump kicks at Connor, both of which were blocked fairly easily and swiftly. Cho took different routes, darting around the dojo like a speed demon, trying to land a hit on his sensei but it wasn’t working out as well as he’d planned. '' https://38.media.tumblr.com/f9a603d8c8589ac3088d2ad6353a428c/tumblr_nssq5fPnZt1tzqospo1_500.gif https://media.giphy.com/media/1h9lxEoIFEa4g/giphy.gif ''Cho would’ve kept up his defenses through the entire ordeal and as he did, he saw Connor’s attack coming! His eyes glowing and in half wolf form he raises his arms to block the attacking leg! Connor’s eyes widened in surprise. '' Connor: Hm? An improvement eh? ''Cho would’ve then launched his own side kick at Connor, sending him sliding back a few feet, but it looked it barely phased him in any way. s1mAoZh.gif Connor would’ve flicked his nose with his thumb and hopped around in place for a while, before he rolled his head from left to right. Connor then took off towards Cho this time! Cho put his hands up to be in a more ready based stance , before he was completely thrown off guard! Connor darted in, but dipped low, dropping to his knees and grabbing Cho’s legs from under him only to lift him up into the air and slam him right back down on his back! triple-h-spinebuster-3-o.gif The room shook and rumbled and as it did, Cho would’ve found himself coughing up actual blood! Cho squirmed around for a second before submitting to his lack of motion. '' Cho: I…I can’t move! Connor: I broke your back. Cho: Tch! Cause I landed a hit on you?!? Connor: No, because you hit to much. Me and you Cho are mixed martial artist. We’re never set in stone and other more traditional styles hate us because we’re so unpredictable. We can literally switch from stand up to ground, to grapples and tackles. Remember there is no one set way to fight a fight. Be ready and open for any shift in direction AND! –connor held a finger up in the air, with the other hand on his hip-'' be ready to MAKE the shift in any direction. ::Flashback end:: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZ0mjrKgdpw&index=30&list=PLYNBny7IRlVka5wfhbJrzQjPogaU9shs7 ) Cho felt the fire in his eyes as he looked up to see one of the DW’s with it’s fist raised, ready to end Cho and stop his life cycle but not yet! He wouldn’t let this be a thing! Cho’s burning Yakuza spirit rose forth as he rolled to the side, avoiding the skin piercing claw and letting it sink itself into the ground! Cho then instead of challenging it to a hand to hand exchange, runs at the beast and grabs it up and off of it’s legs! As he did this he lifted the creature up and off of the ground, but instead of dropping it right where it was, Cho ran the heavy beast like a football player down the field, slamming it into the sink and making it fall right through the pipes and onto the ground! Cho then began bashing the face of the monster with his fist over and over again! flashpoint-o222_zps12ddd1c8.gif As he was doing this the cabinet above him opened up and some condiments fell out. While seeming harmless, some salt spilled onto the DW’s skin and as it did it made a sickening hiss noise before the salt completely diluted and melted it’s face down to that of a skull! '' Cho: Salt? Salt is this things weakness! Kin: Of course. Wryms are far off cousins of slugs. Sodium is the key to defeating them. Make good use of this information. When you’re a cop you only play by the book when you need to. When it comes time for the nitty gritty every weakness you can get is as good as gold. ''Cho nodded and looked behind him as now one of them seemed enraged. It began to charge at Cho, and with a spinning motion, and salt scooped in hand, Cho would’ve thrusted his palm forward and through the Wrym’s chest! As the Wryms insides began to boil, bubble, and curl up Cho would’ve given the DW a smirk. '' Cho: Like Mr.Connor always says: sometimes the best defense is kicking ass Kin: You’re definitely Connor’s student. Okay well you’ve got your ace in the hole. How much salt is in there. Cho frantically checked every single cabinet and only found two boxes of salt. Cho: Not very much at all. Just two boxes. Kin: Well go ahead and find a way to coat those to your offenses. ''Cho would’ve begun trying to think of a way he could use the salt without it coming off of him. As he did he had a bright idea to dip his hands in salt, and using his fortification chi to coat and compress the salt against his hands and finger tips. Cho looked at his hands before flicking his wrist and turning them into claws. '' Cho: alright Kin. What’s my next move? Kin: the doors to individual areas are sealed shut. The ventilation systems are large enough to fit one of our height, so take them and keep making your way to the power source as quick and efficiently as you can. Cho: Roger! ''Cho looked up, and saw an entry way to the ventilation shaft, and he leapt up and took hold of it, ripping it from it’s hold and bending his legs to his chest, and pulling himself up and into the ventilation system. Once there Cho would’ve begun running down it, keeping to the directions kin had given him! Category:Saga 3 Category:Teen Wolf Category:The Wolf God Category:The Beast Within Saga